Dipole antennas are commonly found in many wireless transmitter and receiver applications. A variation on the dipole antenna is the folded dipole antenna, which offers a wider bandwidth and increased input impedance compared to a corresponding dipole antenna for a given wire length.
Antennas may be implemented using conductive traces printed circuit boards on which a transceiver chip is mounted. Such configurations may result in cheaper transceiver and antenna combinations. The antenna impedance usually must be appropriately matched to the transceiver impedance for optimal power transfer. Matching networks generally include one or more discrete circuit components to achieve a desired impedance.